Wild Cannot Be Tamed
by falseking
Summary: After a horrifying incident within The Maze, Jane Doe is forced to fight harder, fearing that now she was only half of who she used to be. But she's more than that, now. She fights harder, walks taller and runs even faster and she's not about to let some Newbie throw her off course. But she might take a small detour. Thomas/OC Newt/OC (Two different OC's)
1. Prologue

In life, there is a moment in your youth where life suddenly begins and I'm not talking about your first breath of air. With nothing in particular to trigger it, your brain turns on like a switch and though we were clearly created long before, we knew of nothing until that switch had been flipped. Our gears turned and we could recall everything up until we hit that wall. That's what I liked to believe, anyway. But I had experienced this phenomenon twice in my existence, I think. Everything before this new life was now a vast, black and empty space.

It's terrifying, really. To wake up and suddenly not remember what you had done the day prior, who gave you the name you couldn't remember and if there was any chance at all that a faceless person was searching for you, heartbroken over your sudden disappearance. But without the knowledge of any emotional connection, you can't find yourself to feel sorrow for them. Only yourself. Because in the end, that's all you have. I was not thriving for people I may not ever see. People that might not even be around anymore. I was here for me.

My family was nothing but a story to me. An imaginary world I had created to give me something to go back to when I closed my eyes for the night. None of it was real.

But this..

This was my reality.

Just under three years ago, I woke up in a box. I wouldn't have even known it was a box if I hadn't gone into a panic at the darkness, throwing myself around to cover as much space as possible to understand my surroundings. More than once I had collided with some large object, sending me tumbling forward and smacking my face into the wires that held me hostage. Quickly regaining my composure, I had picked myself up and grabbed at the sides, shaking them violently and doing all I could to pry it apart. I could feel something brushing against my knuckles-wind. But rather than it sweeping by sideways, it was going downward, like my coffin of metal was rising higher and higher. I sat back on my folded legs, still not letting go of the wires as I looked up to the blackness, sighing as I felt the rushing air cool my warm face, drying the sweat from my skin.

"Please," I screamed, begging. My high pitched voice breaking as the sound of metal on metal clanged and screeched flooded into my head.

"Please-someone-anyone," I said as a final plea, my throat now raw and vocal chords weak. Fingertips running down the unstable wall, hands falling to my side before I fall fallen to the side, letting exhaustion take over and deliver me to empty dreams.

Some time later, I was unsure of how long seeing as I had no concept of time here, I had awoken, though I thought I was dreaming. A dull, blue light had seeped into my vision and for a moment, I felt the smallest sense of relief, though that was terminated as I looked down to where the light had come from. Below me, a set of bulbs flickered to life, traveling upwards and heading straight for me. Once I had seen how high up I actually was, I had almost wished for blindness.

I laughed at the thought now.

How ironic.

As I stared down towards the pit beneath me, I felt myself sway. My face growing hot and my stomach churning even though I was almost positive it was empty and without much of a warning, I felt the flames of the internal fire lick at the walls of my esophagus and bile soon followed after, spilling from my lips and falling into the pit. My arms were shaking, struggling to support me as I vomited once again. Acrophobia and claustrophobia-two things I now knew about myself.

There was a rattle in the gears that hoisted me towards the sky-ceiling-whatever, before the agonizingly slow pace had been increased in an instant, the pressure of the air forcing me back down. Terror filled me in an instant and I began to hyperventilate, imaging my body being hurtled into the sky and left to fall to my death or crushed into the roof of whatever building this was.

I had hoped for the latter.

Or neither. Neither would have been preferred.

With great struggle, I was able to flip myself onto my back and was met with one of two fates I had envisioned become a reality. The rusted, thick steel ceiling was fast approaching and I couldn't hold back the screamed that shook my entire being, throwing myself into fetal position and waiting to collide with death. And as the cage shook to a halt I felt my arms curl around me even tighter, anticipating the crunch of bones I would only hear for the smallest of seconds. But there was only light.

Cracking my eyes open, curious, I watched with a furrowed brow as it crept along my skin, the microscopic hairs on the back of my hand now visible as they shined, though it was soon covered and hushed voices followed soon after. Whipping around, I saw nothing but black silhouettes of various heights and sizes. I saw small grins and and sparking eyes stare down at me.

"I'll get her-" I heard one man say, his arms unfolding and preparing to leap down, but was held back by another with his arm. "No, no. I-I got this one, Alby." "You sure?" I watched as the one with the tussled curls nod, looking down to me with concern. His partner seemed hesitant, but in the end agreed and stepped a little ways from the opening, but not far enough to leave my sight. The man next to this Alby character squatted down low, his arms resting over his legs, hands hung in the air.

"I'm comin' down now, a'right?"

Though I had been warned, the moment he leaped down there was a mess of noise all around me. The sound of his boots colliding with the metal, rattling it while I had clambered to the sides, pressing my back tightly to the corner, my chest heaving and completely drowning out the sounds of laughter from above. Remaining crouched, his hands immediately raised, showing himself as unarmed, but I felt no comfort. He began to slowly inch forward with his hands still up, reassuring that he wasn't going to hurt me. When I moved further, he would pause, his light eyes studying my movements very carefully and slowly, a single arm lowered down, his hand offered to me.

"My name is-" With blinding speed I moved towards the side, taking hold of any and everything I could and pulling it down so that it fell on top of the boy. He cried out in either pain or surprise but at the moment, I didn't care. I took advantage of the distraction and ran for it, not worrying about the pain as my body collided with the wall. Leaping up, I gripped the edge, fingers sinking into what felt like soil before lifting myself from the prison, pushing past the bodies that willingly let me go. My legs took charge and the wind whipped through my face as I focused on one thing-getting as far from here as possible. I took comfort in one thing-I may not know who I am but running came so naturally. It felt like my feet were barely touching the ground.. Like I was flying.

My lungs filled with the fresh, crisp air and my skin warmed beneath the sun as I raced across a field, heading straight for the woods I had planned to take shelter within. I heard the others shout after me. Some encouraging my action and others screaming for me to turn back around, sounding actually concerned over my destination. I didn't care. I wanted to hide. I wanted safety, if that was even possible here. Wherever 'here' was.

"Get her, Aib! Go, you shank! Go!"

My heart was pounding radically behind the rib cage that acted as shelter, pushing against it and for a moment I considered if the organ could actually burst from a chest. God, what a way to die.

I could hear him behind me. His thunderous footsteps as he followed after and heavy breathing were growing more and more audible and I wasn't quite sure if it was my adrenaline or a gust of wind that carried me, but I had begun to lengthen our distance. He seemed to notice and was determined to not let me escape another time.

With a cry, he lunged for me. His strong hands grabbing at my feet, thus sending me straight into the ground with a great thud, knocking the air from my lungs, but I didn't give up. Desperation filled me and I did all I could to wiggle and crawl out of his reach but he was incredibly persistent. The second I had kicked him away, his hands were elsewhere, refusing to give me freedom. After a long and painful struggle full of angered screams, he had managed to get me to sit on my knees, back pressed to his chest as he fought for my hands, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's okay, Greenbean, it's okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

I gave in. I gave up in this impossible journey where I was clearly outnumbered. I was screwed.

My fists were moved into one of his, still held to my chest while the other crept up to my face, smoothing the tangles back and guiding me towards steadying my breath. To this day won't admit it, but in that moment I admired how rough and dirtied they looked. It showed that he was a hard worker and apparently, I enjoyed that trait. So far, I was up to three facts about myself.

With the storm residing in my chest slowly fading, my sight had been returned to me and I was able to see the world around me more clearly, though there wasn't much of it to see. In front of me, a seemingly endless forest and stretched along its boarders were strange, hand crafted buildings made with a mix of wood and stone, looking to be about half finished. There was a fairly decent sized pen filled with livestock, resting in the mud or casually wandering about and nipping at the ground and scattered gardens all across the field, mostly next to the small areas of water and only six visible bodies. They stood at the hole I had jumped from, struggling to hoist the barrels and crates that had been delivered.

This entire scene was fairly bland, to me. It looked like a simple farm. It was the lack of hills and landscapes or blue sky in the distance that really caught my attention. It was darkness.

It was the end of this world.

I felt my captives arms loosen around me, but refusing to completely give up his hold, not entirely trusting me just yet. "You're not gonna run again, are you?"

"N-nowhere-nowhere to run to," I choked out in disbelief, my burning and tearful eyes staring at the enormous walls that caged us in this hunk of land, the moss and ivy decorating it's otherwise boring grey surface. The stains of the Earth smeared over its base and slowly creeping upward but never going higher than a few feet, which was nothing when you took in the entire picture.

"Wh-where-" "The Glade," he breathed, arms unhooking and allowing me to slump in defeat, completely entranced and terrified by the structure built all around us and in order to see it all, I spun in circles, my knees digging holes into the ground as I went and before I knew it, my chest began to heave once more though I wasn't taking in enough air, making me feel woozy. I unknowingly placed a hand on the boys leg, keeping myself steady as I swayed to the side. His reaction was one of compassion, rather than him swatting me away.

His warm hands cupped my face, pulling me to face him though I was still focused on the thick stone.

"I'm so sorry."


	2. Sore Loser

**This takes place two years and some-odd months after the prologue! Also, if you have a thing against gay male characters, turn away.**

**I own nothing and no one except for Gwen and Aib!**

My muscles were screaming in pain as I pushed myself further and further into the forest, my heart beating so fast and so loud that I could feel it in my throat and hear it so clearly. It was deafening. It was a storm inside my own chest and there was no sight of it ever ending. I could feel myself wearing down and craving to give in. To end this torture that I had put myself through. But I wasn't one to quit and I knew I'd live to regret it if I had held my hands up in surrender. So I ignored the ache in my legs and the dripping sweat on my brow, continuing to run and dodge every fallen tree and boulder.

And the headstones, which in the beginning, I would apologize for stepping over their resting places, feeling that I had disrespected them. But I've since given up. They weren't there anymore and even if they were, they'd laugh at me for feeling so guilty.

I let out a small hiss as I felt the branches smack against my cheeks, more than likely leaving small marks or even cuts in their wake. Despite having experienced much worse, every small amount of pain sent a wave of electricty through my body, though no one ever knew. I haven't expressed my pain vocally in years. I would let out huffs of breath and hum, biting my tongue. A trait I had developed. I had to be stronger, or at least appear it and save the screams for something more worthy.

With my vision now less than what it used to be, my sight was limited and I had to do a complete turn in order to study my surroundings, which had cost me valuable time and made me slightly dizzy. I could hear someone out there. He was close but not close enough to see and I was thankful for that. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me and that meant that I was safe.

For now.

I just had to keep running. But having already run for hours on end today, keeping up this task was a little more than difficult. I just had to force it until the other had worn down. There was no way he could keep this up as long as I could. Though breaks did happen once or twice, leaving me to take refuge and hide within nature to regain the slightest amount of energy. Sometimes I even sat in silence to watch him walk right past, calling for me. His hands usually balled into fists, annoyed that he had yet to capture me. Once the hunter was long gone, I'd take off again in the opposite direction and now, here I was. Back on my feet and weaving in between trees. My chest heaved and my legs trembled with every leap, begging for some rest. But I could see the fading light in the field now and I was desperate for it. My safe haven.

"Come on, girl! I'm getting tired of this!"

He was close. Way too close. Where had he even come from? I was more than likely caught up in the idea of being home free and didn't even realize he had turned around, heading straight for me without realizing it.

I instantly dove over a large, moss covered log and pressed my back against it, curling up into the tiniest ball to keep myself hidden, waiting in the silence. I forced my aching lungs and heavy breathing to slow. Which was a lot harder than you would think.

My body froze as I registered the sounds of his racing foot steps slowing to a halt, the leaves crunching beneath feet. His breathing was heavy and pained by all of the effort he had put in to trying to track me down. I risked my safety to peek over the edge, moving as slowly as possible to not attract attention. He stood with hands on hips, hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat on his brow which was quickly wiped away, turning on his heels to scan the area. He was becoming discouraged and I was getting more and more lucky the further I ran. He was rapidly reaching the end of his patience and energy and the field lit up by sunlight was in my sight. I eyed it carefully, fingers tapping anxiously against the softening bark as I planned the next few moves. Which, really, there weren't many to choose from. I could sit here and wait for him to possibly head in the other direction, sit and possibly get caught or make a run for it.

But if I was going to be captured, I wanted it to be while I was fighting for my freedom. I couldn't just lay down and let him win.

So I ran.

I had used the tree to propel my body further, whether it actually worked or just humored my imagination, I had no idea. But I felt liberated as I effortlessly moved. A small grin slowly forming as I could predict the moment I threw my hands up, a victorious cry dancing in the wind. But as quickly as the smile had come to light, it had fallen as I felt a hard step just behind me and soon fingers were locked in the loop of my pants. He gave a harsh tug, damn near ripping the fabric apart as I was pulled backwards. In a panic I had leaped forward, but I only met the ground and was dragged with jagged nails clawing at the dirt. I was quickly flipped onto my back and with my captor now straddling me, I was only left with my hands to fend him off. But he knew all of my tricks.

"Oh, just give up already!" he shouted as he took hold of my wrists, pinning them down just next to my head with a grip strong enough to show that he had the power, but light enough so that I wouldn't be hurt.

"I already won!"

With a huff, I allowed my body to relax and rest against the cool ground. Ignoring the small tinges of pain as rocks pressed into my skin and put all of my attention on Aibs face. Glaring up at his stupid mug, clearly annoyed by how happy he was.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a sore loser." "I never lose," I retorted in a obvious bitter tone.

He released his hold on me and pulled back so that he was sitting comfortably on my pelvis. Not even bothered about the weight that was added to my already aching body. "I know! Which is why I'm going to treasure this moment. I can't wait to tell-" The boy hovering above me, paused. Curious eyes watching as I looked to his torn shirt quizzically, eyeing something that wasn't there. "What is that?"

My trap was successful as soon as it had been set.

"What?" Looking down to see what had been so distracting, I took this opportunity to curl beneath his arm and smash my elbow into his rib cage. Caught of guard, he gasped in pain, clutching the abused area and gave me unwilling freedom. His figure swayed, weakened and I wasted no time in shoving him to the soft ground, earning a thud as the curly haired fool met the dirt and rubble. I immediately pounced, repeating his earlier actions but instead locking my legs around his own.

"Okay," he winced. Blinking rapidly to try and regain his sight. "I wont tell anyone." "Promise?" When there was no answer received, my hold tightened and he surrendered instantly. "Yes! Yes, I promise! Now get off of me!" Now satisfied, I smiled and quickly unhooked my legs, moving to stand and offering my hand as a truce, which he waved off in an act of independence.

With a sigh, he brushed the dirt from his pants and then the sweat dripping from his hairline, thus smearing the Earth over the freckled skin. My shoulders shook as I did all I could to hold back the laugh, and he noticed.

"What?" "Boy, you look and smell like klunk." He frowned at my honesty, looking me over.

"Don't hold back or anything. You know, you don't look so great either, ya shank! When was the last time you bathed?" I made a face. Half annoyed by the question yet also amused by his concern over my hygiene. "None of your business, that's when."

Aib shook his head, a crooked smile shining before he turned away, heading towards my original destination and safe zone; The Glade. I went to follow after, but in a much slower pace so that I remained behind him and out of view so that I could casually sniff myself. Startled by the smell, which wasn't as bad as I was expecting, I reeled back and kept my distance. It was hard to keep up that sort of thing when the entire Glade was nothing but hardworking men. Ones stench would cancel out the other and so on. No one noticed because we all smelled. Plus, after running for hours on end, there was little to no motivation to even think about standing still under the water when I could be off of my feet and fast asleep. Today, I had made an exception. I could tell Aib was having a bit of an off day so to cheer him up I suggested a good ole fashioned game of hide and seek. With a twist. He insisted that I instead go rest, but I pushed and pushed and I could tell he was happy that I did.

I watched as my partner moved towards the gardens and though I couldn't see his face, I knew his eyes were locked onto a busy blonde that could feel the attention but fail to address it.

Not out here, anyway.

Veering off, I made my way towards the Homestead where I could smell dinner being prepared and as the small hint of spice coating smoked meat, my stomach gave a roar. Dirtied hands flew to the surface, pressing down, hoping to quiet the internal chaos but it only grew as I followed my nose. It led me beyond the squeaking door, no handle to turn just a hunk of wood to push past. It slowly closed behind me, failing to meet the wall so that the wind could rush in. Curious as to what was on the menu, I peaked beyond the pitiful archway and found a man chopping away at some vegetables, though freezing once he noticed he was no longer alone.

The knife in his hand was in an iron grip, a sharp ring echoing as the blade slid against the board, its point aimed directly at me.

"Don't you shuckin' think about it, Cyclops. I know what you're up to!" I shot him a curious look. One brow raised as I peered at him through the fallen strands of hair. "You ain't comin' in here to sneak anything! You're gonna wait like the rest of 'em."

"Oh, slim it, Frypan!" I spat, turning on my heel in an instant and heading towards the other side of the pitiful house. Hands already at work of removing the tattered fabric that covered my torso as well as the bag almost always draped over my shoulder. "You're food ain't that good, anyway." I muttered as I made my way into the bathroom, tossing the items off to the side just next to the now closed door. Like clockwork, scar littered fingers loosed the knots in my boots, kicking them off as I twisted and tugged at the pants until they fell to my ankles, joining the pile of rags. With a few flips, the water began to spill out from the aged shower head and as I watched it collect into one small pool, swirling down the drain, my arms suddenly felt heavy. There was one piece left to remove and I was hesitant. Part of me was tempted to just leave it be but I knew it needed to be washed as well.

Stepping under the lukewarm water, my trembling limbs rose, the flesh bound tools slowly pulling the knot apart until the cloth had fallen from my face, resting in my palms. As I expected, it was covered in dirt, sweat stains, a few eyelashes and even a little bit of dried blood from scabs absentmindedly picked. Rough thumbs began to sooth over the material as the water soaked in, easing out the colors, mesmerized as it slid across my skin and to the floor below.

And suddenly I got that feeling.

That feeling of being watched.

One would think the small window high above would guide you to unwanted attention, and it often did as boys let their curiosity take control or they would silence the ache in their bones to start some chaos with a prank by dumping dirt or bugs in. Or it was as simple as throwing things at the glass, hoping to scare me. But this was much worse than that. This was worse than some shanks trying to start trouble. Them, I could handle. I could tackle them to the ground and make it so that they never saw me as just a piece of meat or someone to mess with and they would leave me be.

For awhile, anyway.

But for years I have let this girl haunt me, ever since the incident, and I did all I could to push her aside and pretend she didn't exist. But she always caught up with me in the quiet moments. When there were no voices to distract and no jobs to be done to keep my world moving. When it all stood still, I could feel her eyes on me. She was begging for my attention, screaming for me to simply look at her but I never raised my head. Instead, I bit down on my teeth, a scowl on my face as I focused on the wrap and scrubbed the filth away, my thumbs turning raw with the force applied. The sooner this was over the sooner I could get back to the noise. Avoiding her for just a little bit longer.

When my body was cleaned, dried and dressed, I wasn't disappointed to find a fire roaring with life and the gladers wandering around it. Some eating, some talking and making jokes to earn loud laughter or groans or annoyance and the sight, though it was usually a daily occurrence, never failed to bring a smile to my face. Knowing my boys were safe and happy, despite the situation. They beckoned me to join them. Their hands waved and toothy grins called my name, hopeful for some company they didn't often get. But when I shook my head, standing near the exit of the homestead with arms crossed, they took no offense. Nor did they scoff at my lack of interest. If I was up to socializing, I'd make it known. Instead, I wondered with lazy legs, keeping my attention in the direction of the wall. I struggled with keeping focus on it. The darkness attempting to swallow it. But the prison was outlined by stars, acting as a guide and I followed, undeterred by the cries of the monsters held inside.

The sounds gradually became louder with every step. Their nightmarish cries had sent a chill dancing up my spine and my heart shutter within my chest but I did not falter. I knew I was safe on this side, so I kept moving forward until I stood just in front of a patch of thick vines and brush, the screams echoing inside of my bones. With an unsteady breath, hands parted the curtain, revealing a small window and a pitch black view. Which was not typical. I should have seen at least a shimmer of moonlight dancing through the corridors. I thought that perhaps, my sight had gotten worse and it was taking me just a little longer to focus. I leaned in, eyes narrowed and face twisted as I looked closer. But I saw nothing.

It was what I heard that had me frozen. Limbs locked in place and blood seeming to still in my veins.


End file.
